Snowfall's Challenge
by A Castle of Glass
Summary: When the Three must become Four once more, StarClan must rely on a Twoleg named April to save the Clans, along with the Three of old. Will she be able to control her powers in time? And what is this new threat? A few moons after the Last Hope.


**Author's Note:**

**Hello wonderful readers and welcome to this new story of mine! Well, hopefully you can tell it is mine, but never mind.**

**This story will be a Twoleg-to-cat story, as should be obvious from the summary. Hopefully, my writing shall not create a cliche-filled monster. No offense to any other writer out there, but some Twoleg-to-cat stories get downright dreadful in the cliches. For example, the new cat is a rogue, either kit-aged or just the exact six moons. This new cat falls in love with Jayfeather or some other major character in the plot. New cat automatically knows fighting moves and hunting tactics because they've read the Warriors series. New cat saves the day with little to no problems. All of these cliches are prevalent in many Twoleg-to-cat fanfics. Hopefully this shall not have any of those cliches.**

**I would be writing for my other Twoleg-to-cat story, but I honestly have no inspiration for it at the moment.**

**I've decided that this story shall be my main focus after the first book of Breaking Boundaries is finished. Unless I decide to begin the second book early, this will be finished before the second book begins. I already know the plot for the second book, it is just a matter of writing. **

**For the sake of the story, Snowkit, sibling to Amberkit and Dewkit, and son of Brightheart and Cloudtail, shall be female. Another thing that hopefully won't confuse you is that I've decided to do Snowkit's POVs in first person, with all others in third person. I'm dong this for two reasons. One, I believe first person allows you to see into emotions and thoughts more than third, and the second reason is that I would like to do some work on my first person writing skills, as they aren't the greatest.**

**By the way, I'm a Beta now, so if anyone wants a Beta for their story, message me and hopefully I'll be able to help.**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

_Chapter One: Gunpoint_

* * *

I looked at the clock, yawning. When was third period going to end? It felt like Mr. Mitchell had been talking for hours.

I turned back to my doodles, bored. I already had an A in the class, so why bother listening? I continued drawing the tail I had been sketching since second wasn't very good, but I wanted to finish it.

I'd wanted a tail since I was five. Every day leading up to my birthdays, instead of wishing for a new cell phone or a pony, I had always wished something would give me a tail, whether it'd last for a day or for forever. At the age of 17, I was still wanting a tail. Sure, other people teased me for it all the time, but I ignored it. If only humans hadn't evolved to not need tails, then I'd be swinging through the trees like a monkey.

All of a sudden, I heard screaming. Something was being announced on the PA, but I couldn't understand it over the screams. A gunshot went off, and some of the people around me screamed as well, but I watched the door, intrigued.

"Get to the back of the room!" Mr. Mitchell called, putting his voice above the confusing sounds filling my ears, but I kept looking at the door. Something was important about this. I felt it somewhere inside me. I needed to stay put. I couldn't explain it, I just had to do it.

Suddenly, the door burst open, a foot launching into their sight. Following the foot came the gunman. It was a man with shaggy black hair and an unshaven beard. he had a crazed look in his eyes. This was no ordinary criminal, this was a pure lunatic.

He beckoned me over, yelling, "You! Get over here or I shoot!" I quickly obliged, knowing the man was crazy enough to shoot. Was this how her life was going to end?

The man put the pistol roughly against my temple and shoved me forward, making me nearly lose my balance. Not long after we entered the hallway, I heard someone running up. Glancing over, I saw the school's police officer, pointing his gun at the criminal. "Let the girl go," he ordered.

The criminal laughed, "No, no, no. I'm bringing this girl home for a little fun, you sure you don't want to join in?" I tensed at this. I already regretted not going to the back of the room. Maybe the criminal would've picked one of the meaner girls then.

"Backup's coming. You won't be going anywhere," the officer responded.

Shrugging, the criminal quickly pulled his gun away from me and shot the officer in the stomach. The officer attempted to fire back, but the bullet missed, hitting the wall harmlessly.

Laughing, the criminal threw me to the ground. Groaning, I looked up to see the criminal reaching down for the waistband of my jeans. "Let's have a good time now, before the police come," he grinned insanely. I could only watch in terror as he began pulling my jeans of, but all of a sudden, he stopped. He got up, looking shocked. Looking at his side, I saw blood blossoming under his shirt. The officer had managed to fire a shot into the criminal before he...defiled me.

However, the look of fury on the criminal's face ended my happiness. Reaching for the gun, he got it and shot me in the head. My world shrank until all I could see was the criminal. Agonizing pain ripped into my skull. If he'd hit my brain, shouldn't i feel nothing?

The last thing I saw before the world went blank was the criminal laying on his side, crying out in pain. Even if I was dying, at least he'd get sent to jail for life.

* * *

_Death..._

* * *

Suddenly, I found myself in a meadow. I could smell the flowers and there were many chirping birds in the distance. Was this part of the Afterlife? Looking down at myself, I saw that I was still wearing the same shirt, and the same jeans as I was wearing. Feeling my head, I felt no wound. Where was I?

I jumped as I felt something brush up against me, exclaiming, "What the hell!" The thing jumped back too, hissing. I relaxed, my heart slowing as I realized it was just a normal cat...

"I don't know why I was chosen to do this," the cat grumbled, much to my surprise. I wouldn't know, but it sounded female.

"Two things," I said, cross, "I am a nice person, so why don't you be grateful you can speak to me? Second of all, when did little kitties like you learn English?"

"You've got a mouth on you," the cat rebuked, "For your information, we aren't speaking any of your petty Twoleg tongues. You're in StarClan now."

I rolled my eyes, "Can you introduce yourself? Or am I to call you cat for this conversation?" What in the name of everything holy was going on? Was I in some sort of Afterlife dream?

"Yellowfang, your superior," the cat growled. Before I could shoot back a retort, she continued, "You are to be sent to the body of Snowkit. She's horribly sick, and without the strength of a new soul, she'll die. For some reason, StarClan chose a creature such as you. You will hopefully remember nothing. Goodbye."

Suddenly, she was gone.I looked around in fear, still not knowing what was happening. Then, everything went dark, but I was still conscious.

The air seemed to thicken, or was it air? All of a sudden, it seemed as if blood clotted the air, choking me. Choking away my humanity. I saw my parents, my home, and even my encounter with Yellowfang. I saw it all drifting away. for the last time. I felt great now! Where was Brightheart? She had promised to visit her...

* * *

_Jayfeather's POV:_

* * *

"Have you been bored?" Firestar asked, his whiskers twitching. They were sitting in an area full of reed beds. A small pool lay in the center.

"I much rather this to battle," he replied. He had been bored, but that wasn't the point.

Firestar's eyes darkened, "You won't be bored much longer." Standing up, he beckoned Jayfeather to gaze into the pool.

When he came over, Firestar whispered, "I can't tell you everything, but I can say one thing. Three must become four once more, or else the forest shall be plunged into darkness,"

Jayfeather's pelt prickled, "Who?" He asked, hoping that for once StarClan wouldn't give him an indiscernible riddle.

Firestar frowned, "Bright days may not be on their way. Watch the Clouds. A storm is coming." Looking into the water, Jayfeather saw nothing, until suddenly lightning flashed and he awoke.

After he stretched, he got up and padded over to Snowkit. The poor kit had contracted a really persistent fever. She had been on the brink of death for more than a quarter moon. Sniffing her, Jayfeather gasped. The fever had broken! That was a miracle considering many of the warriors had been solemnly whispering about how they'd be burying her soon. He'd have to tell Brightheart. The queen had been beyond comfort for days now.

* * *

_Snowkit's POV:_

* * *

I blinked my eyes open to an empty den. Where was I? Then I remembered. I'd been feeling a bit sick, but it wasn't anything bad. I'd just spent the night as a precaution.

I got up to my paws, wondering why I felt so weak and shaky. Had I overslept? That must be it. Curious, I walked over to the herb piles and sniffed them. They smelled wonderful. Finding the best smelling one, I decided to try some.

"Snowkit! Get away from the catmint!" A familiar voice called. Excited, I ran over to my mother. Jayfeather was standing next to her, looking annoyed.

Brightheart nuzzled me and I purred. I looked up at her, loving the affection I saw in her eyes. "I'm glad you're okay, but don't go through Jayfeather's herbs," she scolded.

I tilted my head, "Why wouldn't I be okay?" Had something happened while I was asleep?

Brightheart bent her head towards me and murmured, "You just had a bit of a fever, and we were a bit worried. You can come with me back to the nursery."

Jayfeather shook his head, "I want her to stay in a say or two so she can recover. She's a bit weak."

"I am not weak!" I protested. Dumb grumpy Jayfeather, trying to ruin all the fun.

However, when Jayfeather glared at me, I let out a yelp and scrambled over to my nest. Brightheart went to follow, but Jayfeather stopped her, mewing, "Your other kits need you."

Admittedly, I was exhausted, but no need to tell the grumpy medicine cat. With that, I fell asleep.

* * *

_Sleep..._

* * *

I suddenly found myself awake. I was standing outside the den. I didn't feel weak anymore! Grinning, I bounded over to the nursery.

I peeked my head in, relieved to see my mother talking to the gray queen Cinderheart. I liked her. She always told stories about Cinderpelt, Firestar, and what the Clan called the Three.

"Mom?" I mewed, padding up to her. I waited for a response but Brightheart kept chatting. I tried pawing her to get her attention, but to my surprise my paw went into her, What? Confused, I tried jumping onto her, but I fell into her body and she still wouldn't pay attention. Then, as I was inside of her, I felt something weird. My brain felt like it was sizzling with heat, but no pain came. Then, it happened.

For some reason, I was now talking to Cinderheart, "...that one of your past life's siblings is now your father?"

Cinderheart nodded, "Honestly, that is a bit odd, but I've learned to deal with it." As Cinderheart began talking about something else, I looked down at myself, and to my horror, I was now in Brightheart's body. I am my mother.

"Are you okay?" Cinderheart asked. Looking up, I saw her swollen belly and suddenly felt sympathy and envy. She'd have to go through the pain of kitting, but then she would have that moment where she only felt pure love for her newborn kits, who were crawling to their mother's belly to search for their first taste of milk-Wait. Why was I thinking about birthing kits, when I was but a kit myself? Was I really becoming Brightheart?

Before Cinderheart could ask again, I mewed, "I'm thinking about Snowkit. Jayfeather thought she was too weak to join her siblings."

Cinderheart shrugged, "Medicine cat knows best." I really wished Snowkit was laying next to me, but I'm Snowkit!

I stood up, mewing, "I'm going to visit Snowkit."

Cinderheart nodded, "If Dewkit and Amberkit come back before you do, I'll make sure they know where you are." After thanking her, I padded out, going towards the medicine cat den.

Once I got there, I looked and surprisingly found my body sleeping peacefully. I suddenly felt a great rush of affection for my kit, I mean myself! I had to get out of my mother's body, and quick.

I quickly told myself to get out of the body, but something in my head asked me whether or not I wanted Brightheart to remember this. I said yes and I found myself standing next to my body, back in my spirit form.

My mother looked confused for a heartbeat, but she shrugged it off, looked fondly at my sleeping body, and then left for the nursery.

Looking at Jayfeather, I smiled. Hopefully the grumpy medicine cat liked water.

* * *

_Later..._

* * *

After I'd left Jayfeather's body, I'd been transported back to the den. I found it funny that even my spirit couldn't leave camp yet.

Glancing at my body, I wondered how I could re-enter my body. Would I just step in like I had with Brightheart and Jayfeather, or would she be forced to roam around until sunrise. Shrugging, she stepped into her body. Time to find out.

* * *

_Jayfeather's POV:_

* * *

Jayfeather growled as he stepped intoo camp. He'd spent a while drying himself after he'd woken up belly-deep in the lake. He didn't know how it'd happened, but it'd scared him half to StarClan.

On his way into the den, he passed Briarlight, who was dragging herself out, assumedly for prey. Once he slipped into the den, he could immediately sense someone staring at him, grinning. Looking over at the kit, he growled, "What's so funny?"

Snowkit kept her grin up, innocently mewing, "How was your sleep?" Jayfeather kept silent, as something in the way the kit was staring at him unnerved him. It seemed like Snowkit had done something mischievous, but Briarlight could attest to the fact that the kit had been there without fail.

Her weird grin still on, she asked, "Jayfeather, can I go out now? I feel great!"

Jayfeather sighed, "If you get another fever, make sure your mother doesn't blame me."

Snowkit ran up to him and clutched his leg, "Thank you thank you thank you!" She quickly sped out. He could hear her calling out to Dewkit and Amberkit.

Standing at the entrance, he listened to the kits. They were setting up some sort of game, when all of a sudden, he could see. Looking beside him, he saw Rock. "You must train one of them," the Ancient rasped, looking at the three kits.

Jayfeather looked at Rock, "Which one? None have shown any interest."

Rock gave him a hard stare, "You know which one." He promptly disappeared. Frowning, Jayfeather looked over at the kits, only to see Snowkit staring at him. There was something in those eyes that both interested and scared him.

Suddenly, he was back in his nest, the sounds of the playing kits loud in his ears. He would have to think about this.

* * *

_Snowkit's POV:_

* * *

Cinderheart was kitting, or at least, trying to. I try blocking the painful sounds, but the loud yowls can't be blocked out. Even Brightheart's soothing tongue couldn't make me relax. She'd yelled from sunhigh to sunset, and Lionblaze was an absolute mess.

At last I'd had enough. Ignoring my mother's protests, I ran in. Going up to Jayfeather, I mewed, "I want to help!" Brightheart had entered as well, sighing.

"Then get out," he grunted. Then, seemingly hesitating, he shook his head, "Fine, I need a sturdy stick. You'll find some outside of the camp. If it isn't sturdy, I'll have your pelt, and Lionblaze will too."

Brightheart stepped forward, "Jayfeather, kits can't leave camp. You know that." I looked at them both, thinking that it was weird that one of the most respected cats in the Clan wanted him to break a rule.

Jayfeather growled, "They can now. Go, Snowkit!" I obliged, running out of camp. Somehow, none decided to follow him. Maybe they'd heard Jayfeather.

I picked up a stick, but it broke. I couldn't carry the next one. After a few misses, I found the perfect stick. I hurried back to the nursery and dropped it in front of Jayfeather.

"Now get me some oak leaves," he ordered. After he described the leaf, I ran to the medicine den, heart pounding.

After a bit of searching, I found some oak leaves. I sprinted back to Jayfeather, panting. He nodded to me and mewed, "Rest up a bit off to the side, I'll need you soon."

Before I knew it, there was a bundle in front of me. The first kit had been born. "Gently nip the sac open and lick the kit until it is warm and breathing," he ordered. I nodded and quickly began working.

Before long, the kit was gasping. A moment later, the little tom was trying to burrow his way into Cinderheart's belly. Jayfeather was licking a smaller she-cat. The kitting was done.

Lionblaze was led in, a look of pure relief on his face, "Is everything okay?"

Jayfeather nodded, "She's exhausted though. Don't stay too long."

Cinderheart nodded, exhausted. She whispered, "Name the kits Lionblaze."

Lionblaze pointed his tail to the little she-kit, mewing, "How about Rosekit?"

Cinderheart smiled, "Perfect..." I watched the whole thing, entranced.

When Lionblaze looked at the little tom, he seemed to hesitate. He couldn't think of a name!

"What about Nezztlekit?" I piped up. The kit's fur was sticking out in spikes, so it made sense.

Lionblaze smiled, "I like it. Good name Snowkit."

Cinderheart sighed, seemingingly out of joy, "Nettlekit and Rosekit. Perfect."

I beamed at having the name chosen. One of the Three had praised him.

Soon, Brightheart led me to my nest. I quickly fell asleep, exhausted.

I woke up as my spirit self, standing. Sighing, I stepped back into my body and fell asleep for good.

**A/N:**

**There you have it! I wrote this chapter in a study book while I had no access to Wifi. I'm proud of it.**

**I lost a copy of the next chapter of Breaking Boundaries, so I have to redo it.**

**For this story, I'll have longer chapters, so I'm having a summary at the beginning of each chapter.**

**Remember to R&R!**


End file.
